fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlet Archer
The Scarlet Archer is a character created by Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan. Backstory The Scarlet Archer, called Oliver Adams, was a high-rank HYDRA member. He was a brilliant scientist but he used his talents for evil. He became Hawkeye's arch-nemesis after being defeated by him in a mission. His first project was the recreation of the Super Soldier Serum. He created a team of HYDRA super-soldiers. Oliver Adams wanted powers for himself. He decided to make himself the world's greatest archer. He modified his eyesight and archery skills. He called himself the Scarlet Archer. However, the Scarlet Archer was no match for those of higher power. So he decided to clone Spider-Man after HYDRA captured the superhero. However, because the blood was from an unconscious Peter Parker, the first clone, Clone Spider, was weak. Clone Spider betrayed him. Later, he managed to get a better version of Peter's blood, creating the second clone Scarlet Spider, named after himself. However, the Scarlet Spider betrayed him too. When making the third clone, Dark Spider, Agent 101 from SHIELD ruined the project. The Scarlet Spider shot him dead in rage. The second try to fail too. Finally the third try succeeded. After the Dark Spider died, the Scarlet Archer injected himself with a serum, making him more stronger, and also made himself a vibranium suit. He swiftly defeated Hawkeye. As he prepared to kill his greatest enemy, Black Panther interfered. The Scarlet Archer overpowered him until Hawkeye distracted him, giving Black Panther the split-second advantage to remove the super-villain's vibranium suit with Iron Man's device and knock back the Scarlet Archer who fell into his own half-finished experiment and was disintegrated. Appearance TBW Personality TBW Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-A, 9-C with conventional arrows 9-A to 8-A with explosive arrows, 7-B with nuclear bomb arrows | 8-A, arrows same as before Name: Oliver Adams Origin: Marvel Fanon Comics Gender: Male Age: 26 at time of death Classification: Peak Human Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Conditioning, Expert Martial Artist, Master Archer, Expert Marksman, Expert Acrobat, Expert Tactician, Size Alteration, Expert Pilot and Ambidexterity Attack Potency: Street Level (Defeated a whole squad of SHIELD agents) | Small Building Level physically (Overpowered Hawkeye in hand-to-hand combat), Street Level with conventional arrows, Room Level to Multi-City Block Level with explosive arrows, City Level with nuclear bomb arrows (Comparable to Hawkeye) | Multi-City Block Level (Briefly overpowered Black Panther and would have won if he wasn't distracted), arrows same as before Speed: Subsonic (Knocked down five SHIELD agents in the time a bullet reached him) | Massively Hypersonic (Dodged an arrow from Hawkeye) | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 10 (Killed an elephant) | Class 100 Striking Strength: Street Class | Small Building Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Wall Level (Took three serious hits from Hawkeye though it knocked him out) | Small Building Level (Got hit by Hawkeye's conventional arrow), City Level with bulletproof suit (survived a nuclear bomb arrow) | City Block Level (It took nearly 2 minutes for him to be disintegrated), Solar System Level with vibranium suit Stamina: Peak Human Range: Tens of Kilometres (with best arrows) Standard Equipment: Quiver and bow, Trick arrows, Bulletproof/Vibranium suit, Beretta Cheetah Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius Weaknesses: Unknown Feats: Defeated a squad of SHIELD agents Fought Hawkeye Overpowered Hawkeye Overpowered Black Panther Tanked a nuclear bomb arrow with his suit Killed an elephant with a single punch Ran a mile in 2 minutes Notable Attacks/Techniques: Trick Arrows Key: HYDRA agent | Scarlet Archer | After injecting himself with a serum Notes: N.A.